


Dream a little dream of me

by tammy28



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, They don't realise they're right in front of each other, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tammy28/pseuds/tammy28
Summary: Soulmate AU where you have the same dreams as your soulmate ie you only dream when you're both asleep etc. Mainly Peraltiago but I added a little Dianetti just cos:)





	1. Jake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I apologise if it isn't any good but I would appreciate feedback! I will try to update regularly I'm not planning on making it particularly long.

Jake is three when he dreams for the first time. He doesn’t remember it later, but it begins with unfamiliar faces looking down at him with big smiles on their faces, and ends with him falling, falling into a sandpit and then his mom is reaching to see if he’s alright and then he’s awake and his mom is still there and hugging him because he was shouting and she keeps on whispering “it was a dream, it was just a dream”.

Jake continues to dream most nights, his dreams a mixture of familiar and foreign faces and experiences. Usually he can’t remember much of them in the morning, but occasionally random details stick. One time, he has a dream that he is laminating _Die Hard_ posters, and whilst he loves _Die Hard_ , he has no idea where the laminator fits into everything.

When he is eight, his mom sits him down and tells him about soulmates. How they share each other’s dreams. How she shared his father’s dreams. How she still shares his dreams in which beautiful women saunter through her mind, and there’s nothing she can do about it. As Jake’s lip starts to wobble, she hastily reminds him that hers is an unusual and sad story and that if he meets his soulmate he will have a happy life with her, but from then on, Jake takes everything people say about soulmates with a pinch of salt.

His childhood is filled with teatimes at Nana’s and sleepovers with Gina. One time, as they approach the end of middle school, Jake asks Gina about her dreams. She shuffles in her seat.

“I don’t usually remember my dreams I guess,” she says, lacking some of her usual confidence.

“Nothing at all?” Jake presses, leaning forward.

“Well I guess I had one dream where I was a ballerina,” she starts, smiling. “I’d like to dance one day. When we meet, we can form a ballet street fusion dance troupe and perform on my reality show, _Linetti, Set, Go!_ ” Her eyes light up. “What about you?”

“One time I had a dream where I was doing an exam and I actually enjoyed it,” Jake grumbles. “Are they sure this soulmate thing is a hundred percent accurate?”

Gina laughs. “Don’t worry pineapples, I’m sure you and your soulmate will find plenty of things to bond over, even if she is a huge nerd.”

“You think?”

“Sure! And while you’re waiting to find her, there’s nothing to say you can’t have fun with other not-so-nerdy girls. Ask out Jenny, or I will for you.”

Jake sighs and decides to try and put the soulmate thing to the back of his mind. It’ll be years before that all matters, and he probably hasn’t even met her yet. This particular nerd must have _some_ redeeming qualities to be destined to end up with him.


	2. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy growing up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... chapter 2! I definitely went overboard with italics in this chapter, sue me

The first dream Amy remembers leaves her running to her father in the morning, sobbing. “You won’t leave me papa, will you?” she sobs, “I was sleeping, and I saw a man who reminded me of you but then he _disappeared_ , he disappeared.” Amy clutches her father’s leg and sobs into it as he strokes her head.

“Hush, _mija_ , you have nothing to fear. I will always be there for you,” he says, kneeling down to kiss her on the head. Amy smiles.

“Thank you, papa.”

As Amy grows up, she looks forward to her dreams, where she learns a little more about the person she is destined for. She often has a recurring dream that seems to feature her as a character in an action movie, _Die Hard_ , if the laminating dream was anything to go by (now _that_ was a good dream). Eventually at the age of ten, she decides that she had to see the movie that her soulmate is so evidently obsessed with, only to discover that it is R rated. How old/neglected _is_ her soulmate?

She begins to take notes on what she sees in her dreams. A girl with auburn hair, smiling. An old lady stuffing an endless supply of cookies into her hands (or her soulmate’s hands, she isn’t really sure how this dream sharing thing works). A girl with perfect hair and a pretty dress laughing at her and running over to dance with a very handsome boy while _All Out of Love_ plays in the background and then everyone’s laughing at her and she sinks deeper and deeper into the ground.

Maybe her soulmate will tell her why he had that dream, one day.

One day, after school, Amy’s best friend Kylie comes round, hopping with excitement. “I think I found my soulmate!” she squeals pulling Amy into a tight hug. Amy stares in shock.

“Who?” she asks, gawping. How can it be so easy for some people to find their soulmates? Amy will probably be one of the many unlucky people who spends their whole life searching, only to be disappointed. She almost wishes that they didn’t exist so that there wasn’t this _pressure_ to find this one person in the whole world who is perfect for you. People who don’t find their soulmate often never settle down, terrified that their partner will find their true soulmate and abandon them. But then Amy thinks about her dreams, the closeness and _understanding_ she has with this mysterious person who she’s never met, and she thinks that maybe the wait will be worth it.

Kylie smiles for a moment before replying and Amy knows that one day, she will be able to tell Kylie the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the chapters are so short, this is my first fic and I'm not used to writing long things- I just want to make sure I'm publishing on a regular basis or I'm gonna forget about it or something:) please keep leaving kudos and subscribing and don't forget to check out my tumblr @nymeriaxarya


	3. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake becomes a cop and Rosa and Gina meet;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was feeling inspired today (and also procrastinating from a level revision) so I wrote another chapter you're welcome:)

To Jake, a lifelong _Die Hard_ fan, enrolling in the Police Academy is the obvious step after graduating. There he meets Rosa, an intense but comforting presence in the pressure of the Academy. She rarely divulges details about her personal life, but Jake likes this as it adds to her cool, mysterious persona.

Jake still sees Gina most days. She is currently selling sunglasses in a mall, which he imagines is not quite the glamourous job she envisages herself in, but she has succeeded in setting up her own dance troupe. He wonders if her soulmate still dances. Gina appears to have abandoned thoughts of her soulmate for now; she has already been engaged twice, but Jake notes that she hasn’t gone through with one yet.

From time to time, Jake thinks about his own soulmate. Has she worked out from their dreams how he’s training to be a cop? He supposes that she may not be a detective, but she seems smart enough to work it out, if the number of dreams set in libraries are anything to go by. Maybe they can use the clues from the dreams to find each other. So far, all he can say about her is that she’s probably Latina, probably at university at the moment and _definitely_ a nerd (why does his soulmate have to be a nerd?). That’s not much to go by.

When he and Rosa and the rest of his friends graduate Police Academy, they decide to go out to celebrate at a new bar in Brooklyn, Shaw’s. Gina is bored so she invites herself along with Jake. When they arrive, they are approached by Rosa. She glances at Gina.

“Who’s this Peralta, your girlfriend?”

“Ew no!” Jake laughs, “Gina is basically my sister, we grew up together. Gina, this is Rosa, from the Academy.” Gina gives Rosa a smirk.

“Gina Linetti. The human form of the 100 emoji.” She holds out her hand and Rosa shakes it. “Now let’s go get wasted!”

Two hours and several shots later, Gina is still talking to Rosa, and to Jake’s surprise, Rosa is talking back, her usual wariness of strangers non-existent. Jake watches them chatter in fascination until he catches a snippet of their conversation.

“…yeah I did a bit of ballet a few years back until I was kicked out of the ballet academy. They couldn’t handle me,” she laughs.

“No way, you dance? Me too!” Gina replies excitedly. “I actually started because my soulmate dances, but I realised that I loved dance so much that now I have my own dance troupe: _Floorgasm_!”

Rosa giggles (since when does she giggle). “That’s a dope name,” she says with a smile. Jake begins to feel like he’s intruding on something private and slips away from the bar, unnoticed, leaving Gina and Rosa to chatter away in their own little bubble.

The next morning, he gets identical texts from Gina and Rosa.

_I think I’ve found my soulmate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit up those comments I want to know what you think!


	4. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy decides to become a cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im super tired writing this so sorry for any typos/continuity errors/bad writing (nah thats just a given)

Amy graduates high school and goes to college to major in Art History. She tells herself that this will lead to an exciting, rewarding career, but every night her dreams tell her something different. The _Die Hard_ themed dreams have morphed into something more realistic, if still a little far-fetched. Now, rather than abseiling off buildings, she is running around a city she recognises, jumping over cars and chasing criminals. She wonders if her soulmate is a cop.

Sometimes when she stares out of café windows as she revises for finals, she sees police cars blazing by, sirens on. One time she even sees a chase on foot, ending when the cop manages to catch up with the culprit, throwing him up against a car on the side of the street. Amy feels more and more drawn to the job and decides to sign up to the academy once she has her degree. Although she hopes this path will lead her to her soulmate, it is not the only thing that makes her want to be a cop any more. Somewhere in the dreams, she has realised that being a cop is what she wants to do.

When she tells her father, he is over the moon. “Becoming a cop was the best choice I ever made, and it will be yours too,” he smiles over his mug of coffee. “I can already see you captaining a precinct, leading your squad to success. I’ve always known you will go far, no matter what you become.”

“You really think so? I’m still not sure whether I’m choosing this job for me or for my soulmate,” Amy says.

“Of course!” he replies “Listen, _mija_ , you can’t be afraid to make a leap. Even if you think you’re only doing it because your soulmate is, I know you, and I know that this job will be perfect for you in every way. And maybe your soulmate has influenced your decision, but that is because they are part of who you are, and you must embrace that. Now hurry up and update your life calendar, I expect you to be a captain by the time you are forty!”

“Yes, dad.” Amy smiles. Maybe becoming a cop will lead her to her soulmate. Maybe it won’t. But this job is something she wants for herself, and she will take any challenge that comes her way if it means she can do something she loves. And if they have a laminator.

On the first day at the academy, Amy falls in love with her future job and doesn’t even complain when she has to do a thousand push ups for being a know-it-all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is even shorter than usual I'm trying to cut to the chase a bit where Jake and Amy actually meet fingers crossed next chapter xx also did you get that the cop Amy watches is Jake I was trying to remember what he said about his first arrest and finding the car but I couldn't remember exactly what he said and I cba to check


	5. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake meets Amy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I tried to post this last night but then my parents turned the wifi off:'( - this chapters a bit longer now we're getting to the juicy stuff!

Jake walks into the 99th Precinct at 9:13 on Monday morning to be told that he is getting a new partner today. He’s still sad that his last partner got transferred, but he supposes that he can’t write off someone he hasn’t met yet. Shortly after he arrives, he is called to McGintley’s office.

“So, as you are aware, you are getting a new partner today,” he says with a bored expression. “As she has just been promoted to detective, it will be up to you to show her the ropes.”

“What?” Jake moans. “Why do I have to be saddled with a rookie, can’t someone else do it?”

“Hurry downstairs and bring her up, she’s due to arrive now and unlike you, she might actually be punctual.”

“Dammit, he burned me!” Jake mutters under his breath.

Sure enough, a smartly dressed Latina woman is glancing at her watch and tutting as he approaches the reception.

“Hi, are you the new detective?”

“Amy Santiago.” She sticks out her hand at the same time as Jake offers her a fist bump, leading her to wrinkle her nose in distaste.

“Jake Peralta, aka your new partner,” he grins. “Shall we go upstairs?”

As they arrive in the bullpen, Gina is carrying a cup of coffee over to Rosa. He wouldn’t have imagined her even getting her own cup of coffee before, but now she has someone she loves enough to betray all her principles for. He smiles a little before feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. He shudders. It’s an ugly emotion.

“So, you’ll be sitting opposite me,” Jake says to Santiago. “And you’ve lucked out because I’m the best detective in the precinct, but don’t expect me to carry you on all our cases. Also, don’t tell Rosa I said I was the best, she’s scary.”

Santiago sighs, a look of disapproval clear on her face.

So apparently, she is not one for Jake’s antics. That will make her all the better to antagonise. He pulls out a slice of pizza from his desk drawer and starts munching whiles she gazes despairingly at him.

Unfortunately for Jake, she is not the useless rookie he was expecting her to be. In fact, she is so good that she almost solves the whole of their first case together by herself. Jake is going to have to up his game.

Over the months, as they get to know each other as partners, Jake grows to respect Santiago more and more as a detective and a teammate. Of course, he still finds ways to annoy her whenever he can, but sometimes he catches a glimpse of a smile before she hides it with a rather over-the-top sigh, and sometimes they can have a conversation without starting a competition or dissolving into endless bickering. They start meeting up outside of work to help each other on particularly hard cases. Santiago is usually free to hang out after work, being one of the few colleagues he has who hasn’t found their soulmate yet. Jake secretly hopes that it will take her a while longer to find her soulmate. He enjoys her company.

“Ugh, I’m getting déjà vu in this apartment,” Jake remarks. “Hang on, was it my grandmother’s?”

“Ha-ha, Peralta, very funny.” Amy scowls at him. “Just because I have _class_ -“

“Old-fashioned doilies are not class, Santiago,” Jake laughs. “If I brought Gina here, she might have a heart attack!”

“Well I don’t plan on inviting Gina here, so that shouldn’t be a problem. I don’t know why I even brought _you_ here if all you’re going to do it mock my décor.”

Jake smiles. “Because I’m a great partner who promised to help you on that extra-difficult case you were having trouble with. Also, I brought Polish takeaway.”

She gasps in surprise and smiles. “Guess you didn’t want the experience that is my cooking then.”

“Got it in one! Now let’s get started.” Jake places the takeaway bags on the counter and pauses to remove his shoes, remembering how compulsive Amy is, before settling himself down on the sofa. “On with the case!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so you may have guessed that Jake is feeling deja vu in Amy's apartment for a different reason...  
> please appreciate the time it takes for me to proof read it is literally impossible to write a paragraph without accidentally reverting to past tense


	6. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy have a movie night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long to upload! I was busy bingewatching superstore (which I would recommend to any B99 fan btw it is amazing). If it's any consolation, this chapter is much longer:)

Amy’s opinion of Detective Jake Peralta changes over time. Her first general impression is that he is a bit of a man-child. One time she tries to point this out to him, but he simply shrugs and says “and?”

As they work more and more cases together, she begins to appreciate his joking (sometimes) and his attention to detail when it comes to knowing her habits never ceases to amaze her (she supposes she is a bit predictable). She enjoys their partnership as well as the friendly competitiveness they have. Of course, he still has to wind her up at every possible opportunity. She has lost track of the number of dates which have gone sideways after Peralta has materialised a couple of tables over.

Amy thinks her soulmate might be closer than she imagined. Ever since she transferred to the 99th precinct, she’s been getting weird feelings of déjà vu, particularly from her colleagues. She is certain that Gina and Boyle and Diaz have entered her dreams on more than one occasion before she met them for the first time, but there’s so many people in the precinct that she can’t begin to think about narrowing it down. It makes her more frustrated than she’s ever been before because she knows she’s so close and yet even her detective skills can’t figure out who it is. She has currently abandoned any hope of finding her soulmate soon and has decided to pursue a few non-serious relationships in the hope that the universe will eventually bring her and her soulmate together.

One night, her and Jake are at her apartment, finishing up a case. She glances over at the paperwork Jake is filling out, grimacing at how messy and un-thought-out it looks. Jake suddenly sits up. “Hey, do you want to watch a movie after we’ve finished this?”

Amy thinks for a moment. “Sure,” she smiles. “But whoever finishes their paperwork first with no mistakes gets to pick what we watch.”

Jake grins, his competitive side coming out. “Deal.”

They both put their pens back to their paper and start scribbling furiously. Amy knows she has a massive head start on Jake, him having spent half the time trying to fold an origami butterfly whist she wrote. He also has a reputation for making mistakes in paperwork, so Amy might as well already be placing _Training Day_ in the DVD player.

It is therefore a shock when, 20 minutes later, a smug-faced Jake announces that he has finished. She checks it through, but she can’t find any errors. Despite her annoyance at him winning, she can’t help but laugh. “Maybe we should up the stakes more often if it means you actually get your work done.”

Amy finishes her half of the paperwork and then they move over to the DVD cabinet so that Jake can pick a film. His eyes quickly scan the shelves before fixating in one place as a look of glee appears on his face. He picks out _Die Hard_. It’s still in its wrapping. Amy freezes.

“Don’t tell me you haven’t seen _Die Hard_ , Santiago,” Jake says.

“Um, actually, I’d rather we didn’t watch this one-“

“Tough luck, Amy, a deal’s a deal and there’s no way you’re getting out of watching the best movie in existence!”

Jake’s enthusiasm eventually makes her settle down on the sofa as he sets up the DVD player. She’s a little disappointed, but she could be watching it in worse company.

As the end credits roll, Amy realises that over the course of the movie, her and Jake have gravitated towards each other to the extent that she is leaning into him and his arm is around her shoulders. It’s comfy, but she dislodges herself to return the DVD to its case. Jake is grinning.

“So, did you like it?”

“I’ve seen worse,” Amy replies. “Not really my kind of film.” She sighs and busies herself with reorganising the DVD cabinet.

“What’s wrong, Ames?” Jake asks, his voice softer than before. “Also, why did you even have that film if you didn’t want to watch it?”

“I did want to watch it, it’s just that I was waiting.”

“Waiting for what exactly?” Jake asks, confused.

“Fine,” Amy yells, “I was waiting to watch it for the first time with my soulmate because I think it’s his favourite movie, is that so bad an excuse?” She feels tears prickle her eye.

Jake gapes at her. “Why didn’t you say? You know that I more than anyone would understand how you’re feeling. Now I’m just going to have to deal with the guilt that I took away that experience from you!”

Amy steps towards him. “It doesn’t matter Jake. Besides, I didn’t even like it that much, I think my soulmate would’ve just been disappointed at my reaction.”

“Well I know I was disappointed,” Jake smiles, and the tension is diffused. He stands up, silently asking permission to hug her, and she opens her arms. “Don’t worry, Ames,” he says, his voice muffled in her hair. “Whoever your soulmate is, he’s not going to care that you don’t like one stupid film as much as he does. He’ll care that he’s found you because you’re an amazing person and maybe you’ve lost one bonding activity, but you’ll have still gained a life of love and happiness and watching _Die Hard_ with him for the second and third and fourth… I’m sure by the tenth time you’ll have learnt to love it!”

Amy laughs, and they pull away from the hug before settling back down on the couch. “Do you ever think you’ve already met your soulmate, but you just didn’t realise?” Jake asks her quietly.

Amy pauses before replying. “I think he works at the Nine-Nine.”

Jake looks over at her in shock. “How can you be so certain?” he asks curiously.

“Well he’s definitely a cop, and when I arrived on the first day I felt like I already knew half the people in the building before I said hello.”

“Did you recognise me?”

“I don’t think so. I have to admit, it gave me hope that my soulmate didn’t associate with the likes of you!” She smiles, and he laughs. She wouldn’t be so bothered now if her soulmate is anything like Jake Peralta.

Over the following months, Amy begins to bond more with Jake. Their competitiveness also increases, cumulating in a bet on who can make the most arrests in a year. Amy is confident in her ability to win. She doesn’t care so much about the car prize (it’s a gross car, why does he like it so much), as she does about the day she can walk up to him and say that she’s the better detective. If she loses… well Jake has ruined enough of her dates with other men to tell her that he would make sure their date goes down in history as the worst date ever. But it’s not going to come to that.

One year after the bet is made, Amy comes into work feeling refreshed and confident. Although they are running neck and neck, she is certain she will be able to make some last-minute arrests which will secure her victory. Rosa approaches her desk. “Feeling confident?” she asks.

“Of course!” Amy grins. “I actually had a dream last night that I was driving Jake’s car. I even had a box of victory donuts because dream me doesn’t have to worry about crumbs, and I guess I also can’t imagine that car clean, even in my dreams.”

“Well don’t do your victory dance until you’ve won,” Rosa says. “Also, Jake came in on time today, so you might want to get a move on.”

Amy quickly gets to work on her first case of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after I wrote this chapter I made a plan of what happens for the rest of the fic (I didn't plan anything before whoops) - theres probably going to be two more chapters but that might depend on how many times I feel the pov needs to change


	7. Jake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake wins the bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is definitely a lot of comma splicing in this chapter but idk the proper grammar so...

Jake swaggers in just before the time runs out with the perps from his bust. He grins even wider when he sees Amy’s face. This whole bet was worth it just for that one expression. Her face falls even further, if that’s possible, when he breaks into dance.

Jake has been counting on winning due to the large amount of money he has already spent on the date. He debates whether the choir is a bit much, but eventually decides that the evening wouldn’t be complete without it. He grins. She is going to hate it so much.

Before the end of his shift, Rosa comes over to congratulate him. “Ah, I knew I was going to win,” he smiles. “I even had a pre-emptive victory dream, although the only part I remember was when I was driving in my car on my way to pick up Santiago, with a box of powdered donuts in the passenger seat. That’s phase one of the worst date ever, by the way, cos she hates things like that that make a mess. Although I think in the dream I ate them all before I arrived at her apartment. They’re just so tasty!”

Rosa is looking at him funny.

“What?” he asks her, confused.

“Nothing,” she replies, a little too quickly. “Have fun on your date.”

Jake shakes off the weird feeling he got from Rosa and leaves the precinct to return to his apartment. He spends almost half an hour deciding on his outfit in order to cause maximum discomfort to the viewer (Amy), and another half hour choosing the worst dress possible for her to wear (he had bought three, it’s not his fault that they’re all so hideous). By the time he has done this, it is almost time to go out and he still hasn’t finalised details for all of the evening activities. He hurriedly makes some phone calls before slipping out the door.

Amy groans when she sees the dress, but begrudgingly puts it on. Her expression is priceless. Her whining about having to wear the dress all night just makes Jake grin broader. He reiterates the rules to Amy as her frown gets deeper.

“Oh, and there is one more rule,” he adds in mock seriousness. “No matter what happens… You’re not allowed to fall in love with me.”

“Won’t be a problem.”

They get into his hideously decorated car and drive away. About five minutes into the drive, Amy realises she’s been sitting on a powdered donut and Jake smirks, remembering his dream.

At first, when their “date” is interrupted for a stakeout, Jake is annoyed. A lot of time and money went into making this the perfect worst date ever. But as the evening progresses, he finds that he is enjoying himself a lot more than he should be with Amy Santiago, the epitome of boring and serious. They chat about everything and nothing, and he realises that maybe she’s a bit more fun than she lets on, even if she doesn’t (yet) like _Die Hard_.

When he gets the call offering backup, he silently sighs and waves goodbye to all his wasted money, and declines. He glances back at Amy. Maybe he’s getting more out of this night than he would have done with a choir in Times Square.

That night, Jake lies in bed, unable to sleep, thinking over the day’s events. He wants to deny it, so badly, but as he stares at his ceiling, he realises the irrevocable truth. He has feelings for Amy Santiago.

Of course, he can’t just go up to her the next day and tell her this. Over the next few weeks, he tries to come to terms with his new feelings. He remembers that she’s said in the past that she only wants a serious relationship if it’s with her soulmate, and he doesn’t want a casual relationship with her. It doesn’t help that they’re co-workers, and things would be beyond awkward if something went wrong in this hypothetical serious relationship. That hypothetical serious relationship which could only happen if he was her soulmate. Could he be her soulmate? No, he can’t dwell on that. But could he be? It’s possible. He works at the Nine-Nine and loves _Die Hard_. She is super organised and a nerd and weirdly obsessed with laminators. But could that be a coincidence? It would be even more awkward if he says that and it goes wrong than if he just confesses his feelings.

After a seemingly endless battle in his mind, he decides to wait until he’s surer about everything before saying anything to Amy. In the meantime, there is a wedding looming, and being best man to both brides (a little unconventional, but they couldn’t decide), is a full-time job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so obviously this chapter was based around 1x13 and I imagined it would go down pretty much like it did in canon, hence the lack of speech as I didn't want to just copy down the script or change it either... I think next chapter will be the last chapter, I thought Dianetti wedding would be a nice way to end things, I have a few ideas for Jake and Amy, so hopefully that will be satisfying and as I'm heading away from canon again I'll be less shy with the speech marks


	8. Amy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy realises something at Rosa and Gina's wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo final chapter!! I had quite a bit of time today so I just wrote it all, hope it will be a satisfying ending!!

Gina and Rosa had got engaged several months ago, and now the wedding is approaching fast. Slowly, they have roped in more and more members of the precinct to help organise, and this is therefore why Amy is looking at table plans on a Tuesday morning rather than going through her extensive pile of paperwork. The wedding is going to be a large affair due to Gina’s love of dramatics, and it is proving difficult to organise everyone ten to a table, taking into account Gina’s instructions. Jake spots what she’s doing and comes around to look over her shoulder.

“Ooh, so what do we have here? Two cousins with rivalries on the same table and Boyle’s dad next to Gina’s mom?”

Amy thrusts the guest list in his face. “Well why don’t you try organising that many people with that many instructions. Gina’s invited all her extended family and all her dance friends and all her family’s friends and practically the whole precinct and many more people who I haven’t a clue how they’re connected to her. Before now, I didn’t know anyone as dramatic as Gina, now I know about fifty.”

Jake peers down at the list. “Actually, I see your point, I have had the misfortune to meet a large proportion…” He trails off. “Wait, Jenny Gildenhorn is coming?”

“Yes, I believe she is the daughter of Gina’s mom’s friend… I mean that’s a stretch to get a wedding invite! How do you know her?”

Jake sighs. “Oh, she was only the girl who broke my heart by dumping me at my Bar Mitzvah for Eddie Fung.”

Amy checks the seating plan. “She’s on the next table from us, do you want me to move her away?”

Jake gets a strange look on his face. “No actually, I think I will use this wedding as a chance to get that slow dance she denied me all those years ago.”

Amy doesn’t think Jenny Gildenhorn deserves a second chance, but she doesn’t voice her opinions to Jake. “Well you go get her then.” She picks up the completed table plan and marches over to Gina’s desk. She stops just before she gets there when she realises Rosa and Gina are having a whispered argument. They aren’t looking at her, and Amy can’t help but listen in.

“…but don’t they deserve to know?” Gina is saying.

“We don’t know for certain I’m right. What they told me could’ve been a coincidence.” Rosa replies.

“But doesn’t what Jake’s told us over the years add up?”

So, it’s about Jake. Suddenly, Amy doesn’t feel comfortable listening in and clears her throat.

“Can’t decide on flower arrangements?” she asks, as cheerily as she can.

Rosa and Gina look up.

“Oh… yeah…” Rosa replies with a pale face. “Something like that.”

Amy deposits the table plan on the desk and runs before Gina can rip it, and her, to shreds.

The day of the wedding dawns bright and early. It’s warm for March, and anyone else would be using the day off work to sleep for a couple more hours. Not Amy. Although the wedding doesn’t start until the afternoon, she has promised to arrive at the venue early to make sure everything is in place.

She has to get the subway because her car broke down, so she decides that she will change into her bridesmaids’ dress when she gets there so as not to get it dirty. Unfortunately, there are works taking place on the subway, meaning that the fifteen-minute journey which she allowed half an hour for takes fifty minutes.

When she finally arrives at the venue, there are a few bored-looking vendors outside, and surprisingly, Jake. She retrieves the key from the safe and unlocks the door before approaching her partner. He is already in his suit, and she has to admit he looks rather good in it.

“Never did I think I would see that day when Jake Peralta is early to something.”

“Ha-ha. I’ve been sent to help you, plus I also don’t want to miss Jenny arriving.”

“Yeah, I don’t think she’s going to be two hours early,” Amy says dryly. “Why are you making such a big deal over this anyway? It’s not like she’s your soulmate or anything.”

Jake looks uncomfortable. “Actually… It’s kind of to do with my soulmate,” he begins. “I think I might have found her, but I’m not entirely sure and I think if I tell her and I’m wrong, it’ll totally ruin our friendship. Jenny is my way of trying not to think about her I guess.”

“Well if you don’t tell her you’ll never know,” Amy says. “Wait… Is that what Rosa and Gina were talking about the other day?”

Jake looks confused. “What were they saying?”

“Oh, I only overheard a couple snippets of conversation. They mentioned you and possible coincidences and something about deserving to know. Would they know this person? Would I know this person?”

Just then, a vendor runs up to them yelling about how all the sandwich fillings are missing, and Jake quickly offers to help him. Amy is left wondering.

Amy doesn’t manage to speak to Jake again before the guests start arriving. She goes to the bathroom to get changed, and when she comes out, Jake is talking to a girl with perfect hair and a pretty dress. Jenny Gildenhorn.

Amy feels an unfamiliar clenching in her chest.

Amy goes to find Rosa, who is now ready in a simple white dress. The ceremony is about to start, and they step out onto the stage at the front. Holt is already there to officiate. The smoke machines are turned on, the music starts, and the doors open.

Gina Linetti walks gracefully out of the smoke in a gorgeous white gown with gold accents. It’s very extra, but very Gina. Amy looks at Rosa in time to see her eyes light up. Gina is walking next to Jake. He looks up and catches her eye for a moment before quickly looking away.

The ceremony is beautiful, but Amy can’t help feeling slightly jealous as Rosa and Gina walk back down the aisle holding hands.

Afterwards there is food and then tables and chairs are pushed aside to make way for the dance floor. As Amy sits at the edge, she feels a tap on her shoulder.

“Seems like your seating plan was a success.” It’s Jake. “Although you may have got a bit more than you bargained for with Lin and Darlene.” He points to the two single parents who are already passionately kissing at the edge of the dancefloor. Amy makes a gagging noise, and Jake laughs.

“What happened with Jenny?”

Jake’s expression darkens. “She sat next to some guy and they hit it off I guess. In fact-”

_All Out of Love_ comes on and Jake points out Jenny and some random guy slow dancing in the middle of the floor. The chorus of the song starts and Jake moans.

“How is this song playing?”

Then Amy realises. _How is this song playing_. She’s heard it before. A dream, years and years ago, with a much younger girl with perfect hair and a pretty dress in the middle of the dancefloor. Her breath catches.

“Jake,” she whispers. “It’s you.”

He turns to her slowly and gives her a nervous smile. “I guess I did find her,” he says. He knows what she meant.

“And I guess you didn’t steal my experience of watching _Die Hard_ for the first time with my soulmate,” she replies. “Sorry I didn’t like it.”

Jake laughs. “Like that matters now.” He pauses for a moment. “Do you think we could get out of here?”

Amy smiles. “I’d like that. But first, I think someone deserves a slow dance.”

She drags Jake out to the centre of the floor and puts her hands on his shoulders. They sway a little to the music and Amy can’t get over how _right_ it feels. He’s gazing down at her with a look of adoration and she can’t help but tilt her head up and stand on her tiptoes and then they’re kissing in the middle of the dancefloor. Amy hears a couple of wolf whistles and cheers, but she doesn’t care, she just sinks deeper into the kiss.

In that moment, everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading i am sending virtual hugs to everyone who leaves kudos! any feedback is greatly appreciated, I want to know how to improve as a writer. I really enjoyed writing this, so I think I will brainstorm some ideas for a new fic, keep an eye out...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it and please comment your thoughts and subscribe etc and also check out my Tumblr @hotperpalert


End file.
